Aphrodite's Garden
by XxHeartlessKissxX
Summary: On the way to Camp Half-blood Percy finds himself in a strange paradise, but he can't leave. He is joined soon by Nico and as they try to find their way out the two begin to feel something more for each other. PercyXNico Yaoi. Written for Lyokoyaoi.
1. Flowers

**Disclaimer: **Percy Jackson and the Olympians property of that one guy, not this chick.

**A/N**: ALRIGHTY..so I feel terrible for not posting this sooner. As promised here is the PercyXNico fic for Lyokoyaoi, (I hope it's what you wanted :3)

**Music**: _Sunburn-_**Atom Smash**

**Warnings:** Future lemon/lime/citrusy stuffs (GAY SEX.)

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Garden<strong>

_**~Flowers~**_

Percy Jackson, 18 year old demigod and hero was lost.

How he even managed to wind up in, well wherever the heck it was, he didn't know but if one thing was for sure it was that he certainly didn't want to be here. He huffed and tried going yet another direction only to pass through the same layer of mist that had been screwing with him all day and wind up back in the same spot.

"Gah…remind why I couldn't just eat my cheerios in peace?" He asked the air. The first few hours he'd been there he'd looked for a rainbow but no dice and there wasn't any way to make one other than hope he could spit a lot and throw fast.

He sighed, annoyed, and plunked down on the ground, resting his chin in his palm and looking around tiredly. It really was pretty here, the sky was only partially visible through the long trendily like leaves on the trees closet to him and large exotic flowers bloomed among the soft green grass, moss and ferns clinging to trees and rocks and a river flowing past.

He couldn't see the fog at all but he knew it was there and that he couldn't get past him frustrated him to no end. Percy had been on his way to camp half-blood for Grover and Junipers hand-fasting (which was apparently something like a temporary marriage) when he'd gotten turned around and wound up…here.

Flopping backwards and stretching out he decided that he might as well think about the things that had been bothering him for the past few months without interruption. "Okay Percy, first things first: Annabeth." He groaned softly to himself at just the thought.

They'd been doing great, happy together and everything…until one of the other demigods, a guy he'd never met had stumbled in to the wrong cabin and mistaken him for someone else, kissed him goodnight and left. Percy had been shocked at first but after a few days he realized that it seemed right, better somehow than any of the soft kisses Annabeth had given him.

"That's it…I'm gay." He muttered to himself, throwing an arm over his head and watching a bird loop around overhead. He'd figured that out a while back, sometime between the kissing incident and Athena's visit to the camp, she'd been livid with him, saying he'd only been using her daughter as cover.

Annabeth had calmed her mother and made her realize that once Percy himself realized his preference he had come straight to her and they had worked it out, deciding to be friends. Annabeth had even helped him try to find someone to be with, a guy who he seen as more than a friend and who played for his team.

Percy laughed aloud, a hoarse dis-pleased sound, "Issue number two." He coughed a bit, the air seemed oddly thin, and let ideas for finding a boyfriend chase each other around in his head for a while.

Without realizing it his eyes were drifting shut and he curled up, breathing heavily. He dropped off into the land of dreams in a matter of moments, leaving the Eden-esque paradise around him to darken as the sun began to sink.

...

Nico,16 year old son of Hades blinked in surprise as he separated from the shadow he'd traveled through, "Where the…" he mumbled, turning in a full circle and taking in the trees, the grasses, all turning slowly purple in the fading light.

He was confused, having also been headed to camp half-blood through his own special means of travel, as to how he'd wound up in this strange garden.

Nico tried stepping back through the shadow but found he couldn't use his power. Frowning he re-examined the landscape, blinking in surprise when he realized that there was someone laying on the ground near one of the larger trees.

He let his curiosity guide him to stand beside the person and crouched down, a strange glow beginning to emanate from behind him, he spared a glance back only to be surprised. The flowers were all changing colors slowly, warm oranges fading to delicate pinks and passionate purples, pulsing with a light of their own.

Turning back to the person who was clearly sleeping he received another surprise, Percy Jackson. Nico chuckled a bit, half expecting to see another demigod slumbering nearby, it seemed he was not the only one to have been tugged off course.

Nico bit his lip, undecided before finally reaching out and shaking Percy slightly, watching the other male sit up and rub his face tiredly. Percy looked around them with the awareness of a half-dead llama, his gaze unfocused until it landed on Nico and he frowned a bit.

"Did you bring me here?" He asked the younger boy who shook his head and shrugged helplessly, "I dunno what happened, the shadows deposited me here and I found you asleep."

Percy yawned a bit, "Well if we do-"He cut off, finally noticing the flowers, "are they glowing?" He asked, looking both surprised and enthralled by the pretty lights.

Nico nodded, "Yeah, weird right? They're pretty though." He smiled and turned around, stretching out so he leaned on his elbows next to Percy, "What were you gonna say?"

The older of the two shrugged a bit, "Something about getting outta here." He yawned again and nodded to himself, "Oh yeah, If we don't find a way out we're going to be really late and maybe end up stuck here for a long time. I just hope it's not another Lotus thing."

Nico looked at him, eyes going wide, "You don't think it's like that do you?" He sounded afraid and Percy remembered how long the boy had been stuck there with his sister, he shook his head and Nico relaxed a bit.

They sat watching the flowers quietly for a time, both thinking about what they should do and worrying over different things. Finally though, Nico broke the silence. "Percy? Where do you think we are?" he asked in a quiet little voice.

Percy leaned back and took a deep breath, "If I had to guess I'd say in someplace that one of the Gods created for some purpose, but that parts easy, figuring out which one and why…not so much."

The olive-toned boy nodded, "Yeah…well who do you think?" He tilted his head in question this time, feeling sleep weighing heavy on his mind despite having felt wide awake before.

Thinking it over for a moment Percy responded with, "It's got to be a Goddess; the landscape reminds me of girls more than anything." He shrugged a bit, "Probably not Athena or Artemis though…"

Nico nodded, "I was thinking it seemed kinda girly, not Persephone either, she's too cold for this kinda stuff and if her mom made it there'd be wheat _everywhere_." He yawned, "I feel kinda sleepy Percy, is that okay?"

He didn't get an answer, a few moments later he was laying with his head on Percy's chest fast asleep.

Percy stroked his hair thoughtlessly, looking around and deciding to himself that they must be in Aphrodite's garden. He looked down at Nico, smiling faintly as he realized what the two of them getting lost together in this particular place might mean.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I had trouble writing this, it's been a long time since I was really into Percy Jackson and they were only ever past-time books…but I enjoyed writing this, I did change the boys ages, apologies. Also I gave myself a challenge by writing in third person, so if it isn't to epicly suckish Review, also please point out the mistakes I made so I can fix them.

Chapter two will be up ASAP!

Written for: Lyokoyaoi :3


	2. Wake up and Smell the Rainbows

**Disclaimer: **Percy, Nico and all others mentioned (unless specified as OC's or Greek gods) are property of Rick Riordan.

**A/N:** No hatin' for this taking a while, I just…have difficulty wrapping my mind around this pairing I guess…meh. (C'mon I even had to phone a friend to make this happen) apologies also because I was without internet.

**Music: **_Dota (English Edit)-_**Basshunter**

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Garden 2<strong>

_Wake up and Smell the Rainbows_

Percy yawned widely, blinking in the light that was shining in his eyes and starting to stretch before realizing that one of his arms was trapped by Nico's body. He smiled at the younger boy, who looked kind of cute when he was asleep, and shook him gently.

"Nico, wake up!" He laughed a bit as the demigod made a disgruntled noise and rolled away from him before groaning, "Percy…I didn't wanna wake up yert."

"Yert?" Percy asked, grinning, he felt so weirdly happy for being stuck somewhere he didn't understand-oh yeah they were stuck somewhere with no way out. He frowned, decidedly less cheery now as Nico pushed himself up from the ground and yawned, "Yes. Yert. It's a word."

"Um..no." Percy said, smiling a bit and looking around dejectedly, "But escape is…and that's what I'd like to do, escape from wherever-we-are so Juniper doesn't kill us for missing the wedding."

Nico nodded, "She's scary when she's mad." He shuddered a bit and looked around once more, in the daylight the place was still beautiful, plants dripping flowers and leaves everywhere and green grass extending in every direction.

Percy sighed, "Well at least the water looks like we might be able to drink it." He scooted closer to the river and Nico nodded, "and the waterfall's pretty."

"Waterfall? There wasn't a waterfall…before." He looked, and sure enough a stream of crystal clear water appeared to be falling from the sky, no source discernible above them, into the water below, it made no disturbance on the surface of the river but a fine spray created a rainbow above the water.

Percy jumped to his feet suddenly, "Nico, a rainbow look! We can contact Grover!" He patted his pockets and then slumped back down as the other boy moved closer, "Good Idea…but what's wrong?"

"No Drachma's." Percy muttered, feeling bitterly disappointed as he pulled at some grass, looking up in amazement as Nico laughed, "No problem, here."

He held out a handful of the golden coins, "Hades is also the patron god of wealth…or something like that, he's loaded anyhow." Percy hopped up again, "You're a life-saver Nico." He smiled and hugged the smaller male quickly.

They headed toward the waterfall together, tossing a Drachma through it and waiting, but nothing happened, the drachma vanished but the rainbow goddess did not ask who they wished to contact.

Percy called out, "Hello? Um…we need to talk to Grover, please It's really important." He received no reply and Nico started to shake a bit, looking like he was going to cry.

"We're trapped! I'm going to be stuck here, just like the Lotus casino!" He sounded terrified and Percy wondered suddenly what it would be like to skip so many years, how different the world would be.

He hugged Nico tightly, "Hey, it's okay, we'll figure out how to get out of here."

The smaller boy shook his head, "No! We're trapped!" but Percy rubbed his arms gently, "It's us two, we're undefeatable remember? We'll find a way out and if we don't…do you really think our parents are about to let us just vanish?"

Nico shook his head, clearly he hadn't thought about that and the thought that even if they wound up stuck for a while they would have two of the most powerful gods looking for them.

Nico turned into the hug and nodded, clinging to Percy tightly, "Thanks." He whispered, still shaky but slightly less frightened.

They were just walking away when a voice stopped them and they turned back to the rainbow to see Aphrodite's image.

Percy looked at her and then at Nico, "Um…no offense, but we were trying to get Grover…" She just shrugged, her Gucci sunglasses covering her eyes.

"I know, but I made a deal, the only person you can contact from my garden is me, now just sit tight and lemme say a couple things, I don't like repeating myself so listen." She paused.

Percy and Nico both nodded quickly, "we're listening."

She sighed and looked at her nails boredly, "When someone is in conflict with their heart and mind they get pulled here, but only if someone else is equally conflicted who they are close to, the garden captures those who are blind to what's in front of them, and you two are some of the most impaired people I've ever seen, worse than Eurydice and Orpheus in the beginning I swear, so to get out you have to _see_ what it is you're missing, got it?"

Again both demigods nodded, confused as ever but they weren't about to interrupt the Goddess.

"Alright, now, that mist you've probably notice? It's a wall. The garden is a maze, you have to journey through it, at least partially to learn to see, there's not a way out until you open your eyes, then you'll have one final trial before you can leave. 'kay?"

Percy bit his lip, "So we have to explore this place, in order to have our 'eyes opened' to something that we're missing and then we can get out?"

She nodded, bored again, "The garden has fruit trees and stuff, it's all edible, watch the flowers though, to many of them and you'll burn up, that's ambrosia in them… Oh and the longest it's ever taken was three years, the shortest was a week. Don't worry, time is faster there, if you do it in a week there, you should be in time for the wedding…but I'm feeling a couple _years_ for you two." Aphrodite tossed some of her hair back, "Anyways I'm running a little late now, so later."

She vanished and the rainbow returned, leaving Percy and Nico standing alone again, decidedly more uncertain than before.

"What could she possibly be trying to get us to see? In the last month alone I've 'seen' enough." Percy said, exasperated, "I mean c'mon, I'm gay, I'm allergic to shellfish, which really doesn't make any sense, I don't like anyone and am probably doomed to being a lonely old weirdo, oh and let's not forget the prophetess is hitting on me, and now there's something _else _I'm supposed to learn about myself or whatever!" He let out a deep breath and sat down.

Nico just stared at him, "You're gay?" he asked quietly, making Percy blush and stammer, "We-well I, uh…I think so."

Nico nodded, "Oh…okay." He shifted awkwardly, "Um…we should…" He gestured forward and Percy stood up, shaking himself, "Yeah."

They silently stared going different directions, walking side by side so they didn't miss any space to figure out where the mist wasn't because that would be the direction the maze went in.

After finding two openings and deciding on one, marking a tree with a piece of cloth from Nico's shirt (Aphrodite would probably turn them into goo if they carved into her trees) they decided to take a quick break.

Percy fell back onto the grass, "Hey..so…it's not weird or anything right? I mean since I told you I'm…?" He looked over at Nico, who shook his head, "No, actually I think I mi-"

He cut off, gasping in horror suddenly and looking behind Percy who scrambled up and over to him, looking in the same place, "What?"

Then he seen it and he covered his mouth to keep from crying out as he watched his worst nightmare play out before him, Nico bursting into tears beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm terrible..cutting off there of all places! And making this so short! I swear it was gonna be longer, but I couldn't resist a cliffy. So is this chapter better? Worse? Did I fix what was "off"?

Thanks to Lyokoyaoi


	3. Terror for the moment

**Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan owns these yummy boys, all I own is the…well shit I don't even own all the ideas….

**A/N:** Meh. Just Meh…Thanks bunches for putting up with my retarded update schedule.

**Warning: **gore-if you have a queasy stomach..tread with care.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Garden 3<strong>

_Terror-for the moment  
><em>

Percy choked back sobs of his own as he tried to get to his mother, her skin being peeled back slowly from her body while Annabeth, Grover, and his other friends were forced into cages to be sacrificed next.

He couldn't get close to them go, every time he seemed close something moved him backward, Percy strained against it, crying out as the scene shifted, Nico was suddenly kneeling beside his mother's body, devouring the pieces of her flesh, crying that he didn't want to even as he was forced, his hands and mouth moving oddly.

"Nico!" Percy gasped in a breath, not realizing he'd been the one to scream until his throat was raw. A cry echoed his own and he tore his eyes from the bloody scene before him, looking to his side and blinking, confused and relieved .

Nico was still standing next to him, but the smaller boy didn't seem to see him at all, eyes locked ahead and Percy shuddered, but was less afraid for his friends as he began to realize what they were seeing was probably an illusion.

"Nico? Nico!" The other didn't respond and Percy forced himself to take a deep breath, thinking about what was going on. They knew why they were in the Garden now and had been warned that there would be tests, he imagined that's what this was but why make it so obviously fake by adding in Nico?

He frowned, looking over at Nico and bit his lip, why did the boy not realize that if he was watching himself (Percy made the mistake of looking back at the illusion and seeing the fake-Nico dragging off Annabeth's clothes) than it had to be fake?

The smaller Demigod was shaking and reaching for the images before him and finally a whimper left him and then he started screaming, "Stop it! Percy! Leave her alone…Please!" He struggled to go forward as Percy had himself and seeing the younger male so distressed was enough to force Percy to move.

He forced his hand through the air that seemed far to thick, grasping Nico's shoulder and forcing him to turn. The second their eyes met the illusion's stretched, surrounding them entirely with scenes of death. The two males clung to each other, Nico's body shuddering as he squeezed his eyes shut, "What is this?" he whispered, terrified.

Percy shook his head mutely and looked at the swirling images, his own body quivering, every image was Nico being slaughtered, more than one showed Percy killing him, the blood staining his hands and he was sure Nico saw the same things.

Hades heir tightened his grip on the elder demigod and Percy looked back down at him, "Nico stop it." He murmured, the younger boy was biting his lip so hard he was bleeding, his entire body shaking so hard the Percy began to think that he wasn't actually shaking at all, just that Nico was moving him.

The smaller boy just pressed closer to Percy and shook his head, Percy cradled Nico closer and looked up at the images, forcing his fear far down in himself and speaking clearly to the illusions.

"Nico is alive. Percy is alive and you are false." He didn't know what to say and felt pretty stupid saying it how he did, but it must have triggered something because the images stopped and all but one illusion fell away, and this one didn't trigger fear, it just made him blush.

Nico opened his eyes, still shivering against Percy, his gaze landing on the image that was left and his cheeks flaming red. In it there was no death, Percy was holding him much like he was now, his hand cupping the younger male's face and their lips scant centimeters apart.

Percy coughed, "Well…that's..uh." he looked away but Nico continued to watch as the distance between the fake-Percy and the fake-Nico shortened and they kissed.

Both demigod's blushed furiously and Percy stuttered out, "Let's go on." Nico nodded beside him still looking shaken.

They didn't get more than three steps before running into mist and after trying every direction, except toward the image of them (they were _still _kissing) and Nico huffed an annoyed breath.

"Can we go through…_that?_" He pointed, blushing bright red again, Percy shrugged, "Worth a try I guess."

The two Demigods moved forward together and, cringing, moved through the illusion. Nothing happened.

Percy sighed in relief and Nico looked surprised, pointing, "Was it that mirror?" He asked, voice quiet and Percy's attention was drawn to the reflective surface. He went to it, running his hand over it slowly and seeing visions in his head.

He shook his head, "I think it's what caused us to see those things."

Nico's eyes went wide, "A nightmare mirror? Here? Wow, Aphrodite's not very nice." He seen the look of confusion on Percy's face and explained, "My father uses them in Tartarus, they show a person's worst nightmares, draw them in and if you watch for long enough make them incredibly real, you can feel 'em and everything. That alone isn't the bad part though, in between nightmares they play on your deepest desires and cause agony by showing you what you believe you can never have."

Percy raised an eyebrow, remembering that last image of him kissing Nico and wondering if that was a fear…or a desire?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Due to the lateness and the shortness of this update I will attempt to upload another chapter within 24 hours. Please not that upon completion of this story the author may commit suicide because she feels terrible about the delayed updating.


	4. Missing Piece

**Disclaimer:** Owned by Rick Riordan not me in any-do I really have to freggin say this again-way.

**A/N:** So as I said, here's another chapter! I'm looking forward to hearing more feedback from the reviewers and all. I love you guys for putting up with me. Uhhnn, this chapter could be…odd because my writers block is sorta fucking with me…apologies. Still rather short though...meh.

**TO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES!** (if any of you do) I'm going to try and update them throughout the week, beat with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Garden 4<strong>

_Missing piece_

* * *

><p>"Mist."<p>

"It's abso-freaking-loutely everywhere this time!"

"Keep trying, there's gotta be a break somewhere."

Percy and Nico had left the mirror behind and a few turns later found themselves in another predicament, the place they'd come through had sealed itself off and there weren't any openings. The older demigod punched the misty wall closest to him, hoping something would happen, the result was his own hand appearing to punch him.

He withdrew his arm and rubbed his shoulder, "Don't try hitting it." He called, Nico was somewhere to his right, having vanished into the tiny niche there to search for a hole.

He re-appeared a moment later and sat in the grass, "I give up, were trapped, well more trapped."

Percy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "This must be a test, I mean there's no way Aphrodite would design a maze to test people and then just keep them stuck in one place…right?"

Nico looked at him doubtfully, "Maybe, she doesn't seem to care too much." Percy joined him in the grass, "Gah! I thought that the mirrors would probably be the worst thing for a while."

Nico chuckled at that and leaned back, "There's lots of stuff way worse than those…I've seen it." He shook his head and Percy wondered for a moment what it was like, living with Hades and Persephone.

They were quiet for a moment, both examining their surroundings again, looking for a chink in the armor before accepting that there just wasn't one.

Both males started talking at almost the same time, "I wonder if-" "Maybe we shou-"

Nico blushed a bit, "You first." He said, making Percy laugh slightly.

"I wonder if maybe there's something were missing, like the way out only shows up if we do the right thing?" He pulled up a chunk of grass and looked at it, thinking as Nico nodded.

"Yeah..I was thinking maybe we should just stay here and talk for a while, I mean this is all about figuring out something about ourselves right? So talking about the stuff that worries us and that kind of thing might help…" He shrugged, slightly nervous that Percy would think his idea was stupid.

Percy nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah…I dunno, we can try it and if that doesn't work we know whatever we're missing is something we have to physically find."

Neither boy made any move to speak, feeling awkward suddenly , the moment of silence stretched on until finally Nico blurted, "I feel like my dad doesn't want me around because I remind him of my mom."

He didn't look at Percy, deliberately avoiding his gaze after that one admission, until Percy spoke, "My step-dad always hated me…I hated him right back but still, I know it's hard to live with someone who doesn't want you around. Have you tried to talk to him?"

Percy wanted to smack himself, talk with Hades? Riiiiiiight.

Nico fidgeted and nodded, "I tried, but he brushes me off when I do and Persephone…she doesn't like me being around very much either." He rubbed one arm and Percy gave him a sad smile.

"Go to him while she's gone in the spring and try to get his attention then." He didn't know what Hades did when his wife wasn't there, but he figured Nico would have better luck than.

Nico nodded and things were quiet again before Percy slowly, begrudgingly spoke, "I haven't…told my dad that I'm gay. I mean, I know he's probably really busy anyways, but I don't know how he'd take that sort of thing…"

Nico gave him a look that questioned Percy's sanity, "Are you kidding? Poseidon loves you, my dad gets all huffy sometimes because he swears your all he ever talks about when they meet up…and he asks about me too I guess."

Percy sighed, "I'm probably just being ridiculous." Nico nodded vigorously to that, rolling his eyes, "You're really blind aren't you?" He asked, chuckling.

Percy gave him a light shove, "Only sometimes." He looked around, but nothing had changed. It didn't surprise him, they had barely touched anything and there were a lot of things they could talk about.

Nico's voice was quiet when he spoke again, "I forgive you, for my sister, I forgive you. I know it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry I thought that for so long…I mean even after I realized what all happened I still blamed you…I don't anymore."

Percy gave him a soft look, "Thanks. I'm sorry anyways, I should've protected her better."

He coughed awkwardly, "I guess I'm just not good with any girls am I?" Nico laughed and shook his head, "Nah, but they all seem to love you anyways."

Percy groaned and fell back, "You can have 'em!" Nico muttered something and Percy raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

Nico blushed furiously, "N-nothin' I just said you could keep the girls! Seems annoying to have them falling all over you." Percy made a sound of agreement.

"You bet it is, It was always weird at camp when Aphrodite's daughters tried to invite me over…I guess I should've figured out I didn't like girls when that creeped me out." He laughed again.

Nico shrugged, "I dunno, I think the hair says it all."

Percy looked offended, "There is nothing wrong with my hair! Just because I like it to look nice!" They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Percy finally managed to speak, "Okay, so maybe I am kinda obvious." Nico rolled his eyes, "No kidding."

They went back and forth with insults for a few minutes before deciding to get back to the serious stuff. Nico looked at Percy, "I'm scared that something will happen again like what Cronus tried, I mean could you really stop that again?"

Percy shuddered, "I don't even want to think about that, it was hard the first time, I don't know if any of us could handle it again…but if something like that ever happens I promise I'll keep you safe."

Nico started to thank him when Percy jumped to his feet, "Look!" He pointed to where the Niche had been, the mist seemed thinner than before and when he tried it he found he could get past it.

Nico grinned and they burst through it, "Yes! But…what did we say?" Percy frowned, "I dunno, but hey it worked!"

Both Demigod's were relieved that they were no longer trapped, but Nico couldn't shake the feeling that they needed to figure out what part of their talk had done it.

It was dark by the time they'd managed to navigate through very much of the maze and they decided to stop and sleep and try to get a head start in the morning.

Laying down beside Percy in the grass Nico shivered, "It's kinda chilly…" Percy nodded, "I wish Aphrodite's creation conjured blankets…but I guess we'll just have to make do…here."

He wrapped his arm around the younger male, pulling him flush to his chest to share body heat and draped the jacket's they'd had on over them. "G'night Nico."

Nico snuggled against him, glad for the shared warmth, "Good night Percy."

Neither boy noticed the Goddess watching them with an approving expression.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So this felt kinda filler once I'd finished, but they needed to have a little chat, even if they didn't get very deep, it's all part of the process….I also apologize, I realize that joking about Suicide is not funny, but my rather…morbid…personality allows for me to do it without thinking. You may slap me silly.

Thanks to the reviewers!


	5. Burning shame

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, all associated characters and trademarks are property of Rick Riordan and his Publisher.

**A/N:** Oh. . THIS IS NOT A JOKE. I have UPDATED. Are you shocked? I am. I took a writing break and now I'm baaaaaaaack. I hope I still have a reader or two out there o.0

**A specific Note to Lyokoyaoi (If you're still reading this):** I apologize a thousand times over and hand over my extensive collection of mental Yaoi, I swore I wouldn't stop writing a dedication fic until it was finished and look what I did….

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Garden 5<strong>

_Burning shame_

* * *

><p>Nico yawned and started to stretch when he felt the body in front of him, tensing slightly he opened his eyes and realized that sometime in the night he had rolled so he was facing Percy.<p>

Said demigod was still pretty deeply asleep and Nico didn't really want to wake him, he was studying the others features, trying to understand why his stomach seemed to be twisting itself into happy little knots. He swallowed hard and tried to move away only to realize that he couldn't, Percy was holding him to tightly.

Nico huffed and rolled so that he was at least facing away and immediately shrank back, the mist was less than an inch from his face. "Percy…"

His voice was small as he realized that while they slept the walls of white cloud had moved in toward them, leaving next to no space, "Percy! Wake up…Percy…" He started elbowing him, unable to bring himself to do much else, this mist seemed more frightening then the stuff they'd been dealing with.

Percy groaned and opened his eyes, taking a second to look around before he managed to sit up, the sleeve that brushed the mist burning away and letting them both know what was in store for them should they touch it.

They moved closer together, frightened as Nico looked at him, "What do we do?"

Percy shook his head, "I don't know, we can't find our way out because if we touch it…." He bit his lip, "let's stand up for now though, I can't really feel my feet."

They helped each other up so that neither of them touched the mist, the second there was more space the stuff swept in, giving them about half an inch in all directions. Nico clung tightly to Percy, his breath coming faster as Percy looked around desperately, "Per-Percy I'm claustrophobic!"

Percy looked down at him, worried as Nico pressed his face into his shirt, "Aphrodite!" He yelled, hoping maybe the goddess would give him a hint, "Aphrodite, we need help!"

The only answer he got was the ground sliding away from him, "Nico!" he yelled as he fell backwards, bracing himself for the worst as Nico cried out, losing his balance and falling with him.

Both boys had their eyes shut tight as they hit the mist, expecting to feel the awful burning sensation one experiences when acid is involved, instead they fell on the grass completely unharmed.

"wha-?" Nico gasped, opening his eyes and sitting up only to find himself naked, beside Percy was also nude.

"It only burns off….clothes?" he asked, blushing and trying to cover himself as Nico looked awkwardly away.

After searching the small space that had opened up around them they gave up and simply decided to bear with the nudity, neither really complaining much about the other.

Percy forcibly directed his mind away from Nico's body, which was much nicer than he thought it would be as they tried to puzzle out what the purpose of this nakedness was.

Finally Nico had a thought, "Percy, what if it's like…a metaphor, we should be open with each other so that it's like all our thoughts and stuff are naked?"

Percy nodded slowly, "Well I guess that could be it, but do we literally have to be…naked?" Nico shrugged, his cheeks still bright red.

They were silent as they moved on, again finding their path oddly free of obstacles for sometime, neither male looked at the other for a long time until a familiar voice rang out from in front of them.

Percy jumped hard, causing Nico to stop searching for the source of Annabeths voice and look at him, gasping in surprise, she was right in front of him.

"You're…gay? But I thought…" She looked confused, but didn't seem to actually see them and Nico jumped when he heard Percy's voice from right in front of him, turning to see another Percy nodding.

"Yeah…I-uh-I'm really sorry 'beth. I thought about it for a long time and it feels more right. I do love you, but not like that…I-er I thought I did but I guess I just didn't know so I hope you're not offended by it, I just don't know what to do now I mean I care about you and all and I-"

"Percy you talk to much, it's okay. I'm not mad…hurt yeah, I think I need a little bit to think about this too..but I understand why you want to end it." Annabeth seemed to be wavering and the real Percy moved to touch her, she vanished and so did the Percy-but-not-Percy.

"What was that?" Nico asked, looking with huge eyes at Percy who was pale, "That was how I broke up with Annabeth…I felt so bad and I regret how I did it…I wish I'd never dated her because that hurt her a lot."

Nico was quiet for a bit and then he nodded, "Oh…okay I guess, but why did it just pop up like th-" His own voice cut him off.

"Thantos..I don't know if I can do this…I really loved him." A Nico-but-not-Nico had emerged from the mist along with an apparition of the god Thantos and Percy looked over at Nico who was looking at the two of them mortified.

The Thantos in front of them spoke now, " Nico, he killed many, many people and you were his next victim, if you hadn't broke things off with him you would be dead."

The not-Nico seemed torn, "I know that but…the punishment fields of Tarturus? Do I really have to?"

Thantos nodded, "you're the only one who knows him well enough to be able to lure him, besides I don't know who he is, just have the vague idea from your father and seeing as you won't tell me, you'll have to do it."

Percy looked at Nico in confusion and moved closer to him, "Nic, what is this?" he whispered as the Thantos vanished and a new person took his place. Nico licked his lips, scared, "I dated a guy…he was a murder but I didn't know until it was his time to die, Thantos couldn't find him for some reason so he sent me, the guy was planning on killing me and I had to be the one to send him to Tarturus, even thought I was in love with him right up until then…"

Percy raised an eyebrow, "You dated…a guy?" Nico flushed, staring resolutely at the not-Nico and the other male who was now fighting him, "Yeah…I was gonna tell you but…I'm gay too."

As he said this the guy vanished and the not-Nico followed a second later, leaving Percy and Nico alone with the wounds of their regrets refreshed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** THANKS TO _**REINING3!**_ The idea for the regrets piece came from them! MUCH LOVE!


	6. Regrets best left to the Dead

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dea-opps, wrong one…where is it…here we go! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR THE OLYMPIANS!

**A/N:** _I said I would update today, so it's kinda late but I cranked this out (I moved my bedroom today and we got two feet of snow…gah) Love all of you who faved/alerted_! _**REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE FUDGING AMAZING!**_

**Music: **_Find Your Way-_ **Blood on the Dance Floor**

* * *

><p><strong>Aphrodite's Garden 6<strong>

_Regrets best left to the dead  
><em>

* * *

><p>Nico kicked at the ground in the silence left by the departing apparations, Percy looking at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, "It was a while back…can we just try to find something to cover ourselves with, please?"<p>

Percy shook his head, "We already looked, and I'm pretty sure we won't be able to move on unless we talk, Nico I've had to do a lot of things I wish I didn't, it's part of life." He looked meaningful at the younger male who sighed and let his head fall forward, trying to hide his expression and realize a second to late where it would place his gaze.

"Okay! We can talk!" He half-yelled, jerking around with his face bright red again, not that he disliked what he'd seen but thinking of Percy that way was something he wouldn't allow himself to do.

Percy smiled a bit, blushing some himself as he realized why Nico was flustered, "I'll go first?" He offered, waiting for a nod from the other before beginning.

"Well, when I found out I was gay I couldn't lie to Annabeth so that's why we broke up and she was so understanding it was…weird. I already told you why I regret it but I guess I just wish I could find a way to make it up to her you know? She's such a good friend, she's even trying to help me find a boyfriend but I don't really like anyone at camp and really I think it's best if I stick to Demigod's…well, there is one person who I haven't decided how I feel about but my dad wouldn't like it because he's the son o-"

Percy cut off and his blush darkened, in his little ramble he had almost told Nico that he was thinking about him as a perspective partner, he knew it wasn't something he'd normally consider but lately he hadn't been able to get thoughts about the olive-toned male out of his head.

Nico waited a while and after accepting that Percy wasn't about to finish he sighed and sat down, thinking about how to start.

"Well, first of all you have to realize this was the first guy I'd ever dated….seriously. I think I 'went out' with a couple people before him, but nothing that really meant anything to either of us. He was different, his name was Luc and I loved him, or at least I cared for him a lot I'm starting to think that love is something…more."

Nico paused and looked at Percy with an odd little half smile, "but after a while of us being all…coupley, I started to notice things, there was no real warmth in his affection and it seemed like everything he did was an act, eventually I broke up with him, I thought he was cheating on me…imagine my shock when my father told me he had been targeting me to kill me."

Percy had sat by this point as well and unconsciously moved closer to Nico, touching their shoulders in a comforting motion and forgetting their nakedness in favor of listening to him speak.

"I regretted killing him when I had to but now…now I think I regret that I ever dated him more, it seems odd but I feel like I was supposed to be with…." He struggled for words and finally sighed, "I guess a demigod, someone more like me, but that's not exactly it either…I don't know how to say it."

Percy gave him a soft smile, "I know what you mean though." They looked at each other in silent understanding before Nico blushed again and looked away, standing up and then looking mortified he sat down again. "Sorry!"

Percy was looking down very focusedly, "It's fine…not having clothes on is becoming a real distraction." He meant that in more ways than one, pushing the images of what he'd automatically seen himself doing to Nico when he'd found his eye-level at waist height.

They looked around awkwardly trying to discover if there was a path for them to follow or if they were going to have to fight with more of the usual mist.

Without speaking they stood up at the same time and thinking the other had noticed the same thing they had tried to walk in opposite directions. This caused them to run into each other, Percy was already slightly off balance and Nico knocked him over easily.

Percy yelped as he hit the ground, Nico on top of him as the result of their collision, they both started to move to get away from each other when Percy felt Nico's knee slip between his legs, his body going rigid.

Nico felt Percy freeze underneath him and thinking something was wrong, stopped moving entirely, intensely aware of how naked they both were but not realizing where his knee was resting.

"what is it?" he asked, afraid he'd hurt Percy.

"Move your leg Nico, please." Percy's voice was strained and once Nico realized what he had done, he flushed red from the roots of his dark hair and the tips of his ears down to the middle of his chest.

"s-sorry Percy! I didn't mean to!" He stuttered out, hurriedly moving off of the older male, horrendously embarrassed as he tried not to make eye contact.

Percy, feeling awkward but somewhat braver than before tilted Nico's head to meet his gaze, "It's okay. I just would rather not make you uncomfortable…."

He wasn't sure if Nico understood what he was saying and blushing he forced himself to continue, "By um, getting, uh, turned on because of it."

Nico nodded, avoiding his gaze, "Okay." He found his eyes drawn to the other males body regardless of how embarrassed both of them were and stared at his chest as he spoke, "Well we need to pick a direction anyways."

Percy cleared his throat and agreed, "Let's go left, I've always liked to go left."

Nico didn't protest, simply started in that direction leaving Percy to try to focus on walking and not on the way Nico's butt looked when he walked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Too much? I thought it was too much, but hey if I was naked with someone I was attracted too this is pretty much how it would go…yes I am that awkward.


	7. Always the One

**A/N**: Im not making any excuses for this one. More than a year late, I'm utterly disgusted with myself. Feel free to hate me bitterly.

**Music:** _Kissing in Cars_-**Pierce the Veil**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Always the One<em>**

* * *

><p>Percy was sick of the maze. Utterly and completely just done with the stupid fog and the nudity.<p>

He and Nico had spent the entire day before and much of the current one, wandering aimlessly wherever the fog opened, completely naked. There had been absolute stillness outside of their own movements, the fog wasn't even swirling like it had been before.

Nico was tight lipped walking beside Percy as they studiously looked away from one another, stealing occasional glances when they thought the other wouldn't notice. The only difference came when the swell of music was heard ahead.

Both demigods braced themselves for some new threat but instead found the lighting had shifted and the space between walls of fog had become narrowed, forcing them closer together whilst a soft sweet melody filled the air.

Percy blushed and hoped Nico wouldn't notice as he realized they would half to go forward with their arms touching to even hope to fit because the fog closed directly behind them, assuring they couldn't walk in a line.

The fog ahead of them cleared completely for a moment to reveal what looked like a never ending corridor with no turns and then it gathered again, even closer meaning neither boy could walk ahead of the other without stepping into it.

Percy looked at Nico, about to comment on it when he realized the younger boys eyes were filling with tears and he was biting his lip.

"What is it?" Percy asked, concerned. Nico shook his head, "This stupid maze, stupid Aphrodite, stupid nakedness. I hate it!" He began to cry and Percy, utterly embarrassed and clueless gave him an awkward side hug, which only seemed to make him cry harder.

"I know it's frustrating, but we'll figure it out, I'm sure the path isn't really as endless as it looks. We'll find out whatever it is we're supposed to and get out in time for the wedding, don't cry Nico." Percy assured.

The son of Hades wiped at his tears hastily, "It's not that….this route is making fun of me I swear it must be."

Percy was confused, "How so? I mean it doesn't seem different from the rest, just a little more…intimate." He looked around the allowed space nervously and gave a small awkward chuckle.

Nico just sighed miserably, "I think it's just using the stuff I was thinking about yesterday as fuel. How it would be if we were…you know..a couple."

Percy blinked in surprise and automatically moved back a bit to look at Nico, careful not to touch the fog, "A couple?"

The younger Demigod looked at his bare feet, "Stupid I know."

Percy just stared, thoughts racing around and around in his head. He liked Nico, it was true and the more time they spent in the garden the more he thought about things like holding the boys hand or curling around him when they slept. After the vanishing clothing he'd thought some pretty lewd things as well but he had been determined not to focus on them, lest they cause a rather….unfortunate issue.

Nico tried to move forward, and Percy kept pace for a few steps and then caught his arm, "Nico, it's not stupid. I mean if you like me and all it's not…" He trailed off left searching for words and Nico nodded with a blush.

Percy smiled nervously, "Well then I mean I guess I kinda like you too and I hope we're not stuck here too much longer, but if we are and it's with you it's not too bad I guess and I mean wow this is weird isn't it? I really hope this song ends soon becau-" Nico was much closer now and Percy promptly shut up.

"You really like me too?" He asked shyly. Percy nodded, "Yeah."

Nico practically beamed and hugged Percy fully, forgetting exactly how naked they both were for the moment.

Percy felt a trickle of heat in his stomach as Nico's soft skin pressed against his and made a surprised sound before he wrapped his arms around the younger male and returned the hug tightly. The fog had thinned but neither boy noticed that what was left was only just obscuring their view.

Nico pulled back a tiny bit and grinned up and Percy who decided they might as well dive in head first and leaned down, pressing his lips gently against Nico's. It was just a chaste kiss, Nico's lips warm against his, leaving traces of salty tears against Percy's soft mouth that he tasted as he pulled back and licked over his lips.

Both children of the Gods were brightly flushed and grinning at each other when the music stopped and the fog completely vanished, like it had never existed. They separated and looked around in surprise.

Percy slid his hand into Nico's, confusion on both of their faces as they realized they were in the same place they'd started, the waterfall pouring down with beautiful flowers everywhere and soft grasses. Their clothes were folded in two neat piles next to a blanket that was spread out with a small basket on it was well.

With a glance at each other they ignored their clothing and settled on the blanket, Nico leaning against Percy slightly as they looked through the basket.

On top was a folded note.

"Dear stupid love-birds,

You figured it out, you like each other and are meant to be together and have matching souls and things. Congrats. I would've rainbow'd you but I've seen enough adolescent junk thanks. Enjoy the basket, when you want to leave just get dressed and say Good-bye Garden.

Later,

Aphrodite"

"Well she's nice as ever." Percy muttered, making Nico laugh.

"Dad said she didn't used to be that way, he said she was once very romantic and mushy but ever since Zeus made her marry and she decided she loved someone else she's been rather bitter…."

Both boys avoided commenting on the fact that their souls allegedly matched and that the entire reason they were in the Garden was because they were meant to be together.

Beneath the note were some sandwiches and two small glasses with a bottle of nectar to share. Nico pulled these out and poured them each a glass gladly, both boys were very hungry.

They finished the sandwiches quickly and were talking quietly about how pretty the Garden was as they sipped their Nectar.

Percy couldn't say he was really paying a lot of attention to Nico's words, focused as he was on the other boys mouth. Nico for his part was glad Percy was so intent on his lips because he could feel a problem developing further south and boy was the Nectar good here.

Percy coughed and blushed as he felt his own erection starting to form, not even entirely sure what had caused it and turned away from Nico "Let me see if there's anything else in the basket."

He looked into it and immediately regretted doing so, there were only a couple things left. A bottle clearly labeled "Aphrodisiac Lubrication" and "Olympian Condoms" Percy wordlessly held the basket over too Nico.

"I think I know why Aphrodite didn't expect us to be clothed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **But you can't end it there!

I know, relax. I wanted to get this up (haha) and take my time with the Lemon as waaaaay back when LyokoYaoi actually requested this she had something special in mind for it. So the next chapter will be sex and then I will write up an epilogue. I apologize if this felt rushed at all . Please leave a review and let me know how angry you are with me for taking so damn long.


	8. Sea-salt and Shadows

**A/N**: It feels strange to even type this, I cannot apologize for the abandonment of this story since there is not a sufficient apology. I hope that you simply accepted a new chapter and forgive my poor timing. I will finish my other stories as well. I also have someone to yell at me about this now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or any rights to Percy Jackson and the Olympians by Rick Riordan.

* * *

><p>Nico blushed violently as Percy tilted the basket so the younger demigod could see what remained inside. He cast his gaze downward to avoid looking at Percy or the objects, only to feel the light touch of Poseidon's son on his cheek.<p>

Percy gently lifted Nico's face to meet his eyes, "I'm not saying we have to or anything, I just..um…" He blushed and had to look away himself, if only for a moment. Still not looking directly at Nico he heard the younger male mutter, "I wouldn't mind…just don't know how."

Looking at him fully again Percy shrugged, "I uh, I looked some stuff up once so I kinda have an idea." Both boys had reddened cheeks as they tried to discuss this. After a few moments of silence Nico leaned up against Percy, looking at him with a clear desire. Percy returned that gaze, his own eyes darkening as let himself truly look at Nico's nude form. The tan of the younger boys skin made Percy's stomach flutter in ways he'd never experienced before.

Nico stared up at Percy, who was just a tad taller than him, "So, are you going to kiss me?" He asked, cheeks still red but a brave confidence in his tone. Percy smiled just a bit and leaned down to close the distance between their mouths. Soft lips met and moved against each other in slow tandem before Nico, continuing his bravery, licked at Percy's lower lip and parted his own in clear invitation.

Percy followed Nico's tongue back into the younger demigod's mouth, sighing softly at the taste of chocolate and something unidentifiably dark. Nico shuddered in response, wrapping his arms around Percy tightly, the tang of the sea and fresh clear days pervading his mouth.

They stood kissing, Percy's tongue rubbing along Nico's exploring the warmth of his mouth in desperate attempt to memorize everything, for some time. Nico pulled away first, breathing roughly. He didn't speak just gazed up at Percy who understood perfectly and they sank to their knees in the grass, Nico laying back automatically, looking a bit uncertain. Percy took Nico's hand, kissing his way over Nico's fingers and up the tanned skin of his wrist. "Warm." He murmured against the younger boys skin, causing a small smile to flit over Nico's features.

Resuming his kisses Percy made his way to the inner crease of Nico's elbow, fingers trailing up to his shoulder and back down, before he moved to Nico's abdomen, allowing his lips to drag over dusky nipples. Nico bit his lip, a slight mewling sound working its way out. Percy smiled against Nico's skin, continuing lower, licking into his bellybutton as he bent over the younger male's form.

Avoiding the straining appendage between Nico's thighs, black curls that looked invitingly soft surrounding it, Percy gently lifted the boys legs, kissing along his thighs. When he reached to where his nose almost brushed Nico's phallus, he paused and looked straight up at Nico.

"Tell me if, uh, if this isn't okay." Percy had so far just been going with his instincts, worshipping Nico's body like he'd been wanting to since their clothes vanished. Now he was more focused, he dipped his head down, looking at Nico's tight entrance and swallowing before deciding he might as well try.

He licked at him tentatively, swirling his tongue around the tight ring of muscles and pushing it in just slightly, Nico's light moans pushing him to continue as well as Nico's hands on his shoulders. Percy licked more earnestly, flicking his tongue a bit deeper each time he passed over the younger male's entrance.

When Nico's moans had become loud groans he slowed and rocked back on his heels, looking at Nico's flushed and panting form in the grass. He pulled the lube and the condoms from the basket.

Nico nodded to Percy who gave him a soft smile, both were almost afraid to speak, to break the magic of the moment they had been given. Percy leaned over Nico, kissing his hip and rubbing his thumb over the inside of Nico's thigh, the condoms set in the grass as he set back once more to open the lube and squirt it on his fingers. He looked at Nico seriously, "I read this isn't always the best, so tell me if I need to stop, okay?" Nico nodded, wiggling his hips some, impatient to keep going.

Leaning back down, Percy's breath ghost over Nico's member and he gently rubbed a slick finger over Nico's hole. Taking the younger male into his mouth part way he slid his finger into him slowly. Nico gasped, hands fisting in Percy's hair as the son of Posiden slowly licked his way down and engulfed Nico, his finger slowly pushing in all the way.

There was a pause and Percy slipped his finger almost out again, very slowly as he raised his head until just the tip of Nico was at his lips. He continued this, slowly speeding up as Nico's body loosened and relaxed. The soft moans leaving Hades' son making Percy's own erection twitch against his belly.

He worked the muscles of Nico's hole for a while longer, pausing his oral ministrations as Nico had started to cry out loudly. Nico had lifted his hips, liking the feeling of Percy's finger inside him. When he was ready Percy added another finger, working him thoroughly and licking his shaft slowly to distract him from the discomfort. He was slowly swallowing Nico's member when he added a third and Nico cried out, bucking his hips up and realizing into Percy's mouth, leaving him no choice but to swallow.

"S-sorry." He stammered, lowering his hips, Percy's fingers still moving inside of him as Percy shook his head. "Hush." He could taste Nico on his tongue, thick and with an edge of darkness like his kisses. "Is it alright if I keep…?" He paused the motion of his hand but Nico nodded, urging him to continue. Percy wiggled his fingers, deciding Nico was as loose as possible. He unwrapped a condom, Nico watching him with heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks, one hand pressed to his lips as he panted lightly, "No."

Percy paused, looking at Nico confused, "What?" Nico flushed brighter, "Don't, I want you, not that. I trust you. Please." Percy swallowed, seeing Nico's expression though he nodded.

Percy was shaking as he poured lube over himself. Looking at Nico he kept one hand on the ground as he hovered over the younger male. He kissed Nico softly, pressing the head of his member against Nico's entrance, waiting for the nod that Nico gave before slowly pushing forward.

Nico made himself relax, breathing slowly and feeling the heat in his belly stirring back to life. Percy was watching him closely, bracing himself with both hands now and carefully moving forward. Time was moving like molasses around them and when Percy was finally fully sheathed inside Nico he felt like fire was eating him alive. The heat was maddening and Percy made himself wait for Nico's nod again.

Moving with the slow deliberation Percy kissed Nico heavily, "I'm not gonna…make it-ah-very long." He panted. Nico smiled, "Alright." He breathed, reveling in the feeling of Percy inside of him.

Percy began to speed up looking at Nico as he did, making sure he wasn't hurting the boy but Nico's eyes were fluttering closed, mouth open slightly as he gasped, tiny little sounds of pleasure leaving him. He was terribly sensitive after his own orgasm.

Percy moaned, dropping his head into Nico's shoulder as he rocked forward into the boy, hips coming together hard as he gave soft cries of his own against the warm flesh of his lover. It didn't take long before Percy was frantically kissing Nico, his release spilling inside of the younger male.

He stayed perfectly still for a moment before shakily sliding out of Nico and rolling to the side. Both boys were panting, looking at each other they grinned and then Nico was laughing, "I feel like jello." He giggled, causing Percy's laughter to grow in volume.

Both of them laughed, relief and love spilling from them. They lay like that, hands just touching in the grass, until they had recovered their facilities. Standing Percy pulled Nico toward the waterfall. "We'd better wash up and go, we'll be lucky not to miss the wedding." Nico nodded, smiling still and wincing as he moved forward, knowing he would be sore for a while, though Percy had taken care of him.

Stepping into the water Nico shivered, he wished it was warmer. Percy followed, as he did the water began to warm up some and Nico was grateful. Percy was staring at him though. "What?" He asked concerned. Percy just grinned and pointed at Nico's arm, only partially submerged, water was climbing up toward his shoulder, the way it responded to Percy. Nico stared at it as well, "How?" he was amazed, he barely felt the water.

Percy laughed, "I have no idea and I don't want to ask right really are going to be late." He dove and popped back up washing himself quickly. Nico followed his example, resolved to investigate the water thing later. Percy swam toward the bank, crossing under the shadow of a tree, as he did he popped out of sight, reappearing under the tree where their clothes were. He flopped onto the grass in confusion and Nico's bright laughter.

Joining him a moment later Nico grinned, "Cool! Water likes me and you can shadow step!" Percy grinned as he pushed himself up, "I wonder why…" He shrugged it off and handed Nico his clothes.

They dressed together and clasping hands stepped under the shadow of the nearest tree, vanishing from the Garden as Aphrodite popped into being.

"Tch! Didn't even clean up." She looked around and pulled out a list written on scented stationary, her perfectly manicured nails tapping down the list before she withdrew a pen from her Coach clutch, the color matched her slinky Chanel dress. She placed a check next to the boys names and sighed, snapping her fingers, the landscape re-arranged itself around her.

"Now then, onto the next ones."


	9. Future

**A/N: **It's over. This is the end and that's not really a shock anymore for me but I am surprised that I did actually finish this project. Baring the pieces already posted and in progress I will no longer post multi-chapter stories until I have at least half written to prevent hiatus.

**Music: **_Deja Vu_ – Sleeping with Sirens

* * *

><p><em>Future<em>

Popping into existence, dressed in the same semi-formal clothing they had left the garden wearing, Percy and Nico prayed to Zeus they were on time.

They rushed over the grass before them to reach the main mess where they could see Grover pacing nervously. "Grover!" Percy called, waving madly to his friend who brightened considerably seeing him.

"Percy! I thought you weren't coming, Juniper said you RSVP'd but I told her you would already be here…what happened?" He was jittery, even with age and the growing of his horns Grover was still a bundle of nerves.

Percy blushed somewhat, "We uh…well Nico and I were trapped by Aphrodite. Don't worry though, she was trying to help us, that's all. We'll tell you about it after the wedding. How late are we?"

Nico stepped up, "Do we have time to sit down still?"

Grover nodded, slipping a piece of tin out of his jacket pocket and chewing on it fretfully. "Yes you have time, Juniper is still getting ready. We'll start in a few minutes. The seat are around the mess in the big open meadow, we put them close to the trees for her friends."

Percy nodded, taking Nico's hand, "Thanks Grover, we'll talk after. She loves you, calm down." Percy smiled at his friend who nodded vigorously. Nico smiled, "Yeah, she's beautiful and you love her and you're perfect together." He glanced at Percy as he spoke, Grover looked confused for a moment before smiling brightly.

"We'd better go sit!" Nico said, happy as he tugged Percy toward the seating area, both of them gave Grover a thumbs up as they went.

They found a seat near Annabeth, Percy gave her a small smile as she looked him and Nico over and nodded at him with a returned smile and a mouthed, "Finally."

Percy settled beside Nico and they looked at each other, smiling softly as Grover came to take his place waiting for the bride and a sweet melody began.

Percy could see a future for himself reflected in Nico's eyes. Nico thought the same thing as he looked at Percy before they both turned to watch Juniper in her pretty earthy dress coming down the aisle to her perfect future.

Nico squeezed Percy's hand and they both knew that they were facing a bright new forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry it's short, that's all that felt right.


End file.
